Impatience
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Prequel to 'Theories' R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Excalibur just the words below._

**Impatience **

Kitty slammed her fist against the door making the whole frame shake.

"For crying out loud Kurt hurry up!" she yelled to the shower rooms' occupant. She was hoping to have a quick shower before heading off for school however the person currently in the shower was taking longer to get out than expected.

"You're not the von who has full-body facial hair to _vash_" Kurt called through the door making Kitty slam her fist against it again. "Give me von minute to sort the room before 'bamfing'"

"No, I'm gonna give you five seconds to 'bamf' before phasing in and kicking you out!" she threw back. "One..."

"You vouldn't-"

"Two..."

"But I haven't-"

"Three..."

"Ach fine!"

'Bamf!'

Kitty smiled to herself before phasing through the door. "Knew you'd see it my way Fuzzy"

Kurt reappeared in his room clad in just a towel whilst his tail clutched a bundle of clothes that were slightly wet due to the fact that he had not been able to dry himself properly; it was either wet clothes or scaring the fraulien for life he had reasoned.

"She is going to regret rushing me" He muttered to himself as he unravelled the towel from his waist and began drying his hair with it. "Any second now..."

"KURT!" Screamed a familiar voice from somewhere above him.

Kurt felt like yelling up 'that's what you get for being impatient', however he knew the girl well enough to know that once she is angry anything said to her she does _not_ want to hear only fuels her fire. Not even Brian or her best friend Meggan would be brave enough to face her let alone him.

"Kurt Wagner you sorry excuse for a blue furred elfin monkey!" Kitty yelled at him from directly behind him nearly making him bamf to the ceiling before whipping round to see a furious Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde wrapped in a towel that went down to her knees glaring at him.

"K-Katzchen-" Kurt stuttered as he backed into the wall trying to cover himself, unfortunately, or fortunately on how you look at it, Kitty was staring him right in the eye as she gave him a tongue lashing that would make Logan proud.

"Don't 'Katzchen' me Elf!" she said as she walked up to him. "You deliberately left your fur clogging the plug hole didn't you?!"

"You did not give me enough time to" Kurt told her currently forgetting his state of dress, or undress as the case maybe.

Kitty huffed angrily and was about to yell his ear off when she suddenly noticed that he was not wearing _anything_. She quickly turned round so that she could not see him in all his glory and he could not see her face which was flushed beet red.

"Sorry" she murmured as she watched Kurt's tail snaked past her to grab his towel before going back. "I guess I was so impatient about looking good to Pete that I neglected to realise that there are other people here besides me"

"You vere just being a normal teenager trying to impress her crush" Kurt whispered to her as he wrapped his arms round her from behind in a comforting hug. "Vell _almost_ normal"

Kitty chuckled slightly as she enjoyed the feeling of his fur against the bare skin on her arms and upper back; she almost blushed again when she thought of how it would feel against the rest of her body.

"Now vhy don't you go and finish your shower, get dressed and I vill 'bamf' you to school so that you aren't late _ja_?"

Kitty nodded and headed off towards the door leading to the hallway leaving. Kurt had turned to the pile of clothes his tail had dumped on his bed thankful that fur could hide blushes when he heard the sound of the door rattling in its frame.

"You'll have to phase through it Katzchen, it's _locked_" he called out chortling at his joke. "Its vhat keeps out those who _cannot_ go intangible"

"I know" Kitty replied. "I was just checking to see if it was"

"And vhy vould you vant to do that?" Kurt asked as he turned towards the girl that had not yet left. His eyes widened as he saw her walk up to him, this time _without_ the towel. "_Gott en himmel _help me"

Kitty took the time he was recovering from the shock of seeing her naked to relieve him of his own towel before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss as she revelled in the pleasure the feeling of soft fur against her unable to hold in the moan building in her throat as Kurt wrapped his own arms round her whilst deepening the kiss.

Kurt, despite enjoying himself immensely, pulled away from the girl making her pout. "But vhat about school and Pete?"

Kitty shrugged as she placed her forehead against his. "Everyone needs a blotch on their record, and the feeling of fur against skin feels more, I don't know, _thrilling_"

Kurt grinned before capturing her mouth with his seeking entrance with his tongue which she gladly granted all the while thankful that his room was sound proof so that he could not hear the other couple living here during _their_ private moments.

~#~

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


End file.
